Final romance
by Minimimi2s
Summary: This is a fanfiction about one direction and events that unfold after the tragic 9/11 attacks, followed by the curse of death. YOU CAN NOT ESCAPE.


"The Meet and Heat" Episode 1

8:oo AM World Trade Center September 11 2001: Liam

I walk through the lobby talking to some co-workers when: "Ow" I hear someone yell. I look to my side to see a girl and my stuff on the floor. I bend down to help her and she gives me a sour look to say "Watch where you're going" from that she gives a little turn of her head and I see her gorgeous face, long brown hair brushed away from her chocolate brown eyes.

I quickly asked for her name "I'm Jessica." lifting her head so her eyes catch mine, not that she had to try, she was breathtaking. I wait for her to say more, and then realize I should say my own name.

"I'm Liam." I cough in nervousness and shake her hand, it's so soft, that's not weird, unless my mouth decides to blurt out that thought. I check her face and see everything is still just in my head.

"Well, hi Liam. I'm sorry for my attitude, I didn't get much sleep late night." she brushes a bit of mistaken bangs out of her face and blushes a bit.

"It's fine; I'm the one who should be sorry for knocking you over. How about coffee, my treat?" she nods and we leave right back through the doors I just entered, much better than work.

"Is Starbucks good or do you want another place?" I ask trying to soften the British accent I have grown to believe will get me any girl.

"Starbucks is fine." she replies. We walk into the store across the street I hold open the door behind her and walk into the great smelling café.

"I will have a black coffee and what would you like Jessica?" The barista looks at her expectantly.

"How bland is that? I will have the chocolate mocha." She smirks at me and I pay for my "Bland" coffee and the Mocha thing and we sit down in a booth in the far corner. We sit and talk and I find that talking to her was a lot harder than I thought it should be. She is smart and –

Bzz-bzz. My phone rings in my brief case. I pull the phone up to my face and she gives the ok for me to answer. I press the receive button and hear a wildly loud "Hello?" in my ear, and in the next ten minutes Niall and Zayn are here in the coffee shop with me and Jessica and before they even sit down they both ask in unison "Who's the girl?" she blushes and I laugh, it's almost a tradition to say that whenever a girl is around. After an awkward introduction we all sit down together and chatter about our crazy roommate Harry and his girlfriend Sadie. After a halt in our conversation we all walk back to the office in the World Trade Center. We reach the elegant front door and Jessica reaches for the door before the rest of us gentlemen can and she whips it open so hard: BOOM!

8:46 AM World Trade Center September 11 2001: Jessica

_ Rubble falls from the overhang above the front entrance. "What the hell was that?!" I shout as all four of us pick ourselves from the ground. I wipe myself off dirt stays in small portions on my shirt. Some sort of explosion from the building jolted the floor from under us, all four of us look at each other for answers. _

_ Then we hear a loud thud and someone screams as they tumble down the stairs into the closed door. I see through the small window the man is covered in soot and ruble. Liam looks at him and quickly screams: "LOUIS!"Liam and the other two boys run towards staircase A. Liam thrusts open the door and drags the man named Louis from the smoke covered room. "Are you alright lad?" Liam says in his thick accent that attracts me so, but now is not the time. I help pull him to the door and the boys handle it the rest of the way to the disaster outside. The smoke covers everything like a heavy fog, almost impossible to see anything. "Get to the car!" Liam shouts and headlights burst through the now dark street. People cry and scream all around us. What happened? A few moments ago it was all normal now, what is this? A war zone? _

_ We set Louis in the back and I help him remember to breathe. Liam starts the car and quickly but carefully drives all 5 of us to a tall apartment building. Louis continues to cough. Still reacting to all of the smoke he inhaled. We walk up four stories to get to a door across from the elevator. Why didn't we just take the stupid elevator?_

_ He unlocks and opens the door to a room filled with chaos. Louis collapses just inside the door and I am pulled towards the TV. "Guys we are home." Liam quickly says and walks over to the couch to watch the news. A girl drapes over a curly haired male on the couch across from the TV. The girl must be Sadie and the stubbly chinned man must be Harry. She clings to him while watching the news. I rush over to the side of the couch near Liam to find out what happened. I read the banner that says: Plane crashes into WTC many dead others struggling to escape. _

_"Oh my god."Sadie says. I place my hand over my mouth in shock._

_"Babe, it's just a movie, I can change the channel if you-" He looks up to see Liam "Oh hey guys." He just noticed everyone and goes back to the news. "While you guys are up could you put some more refrigerator in the boooooze?"He slurs the sentence. It not even 9 o'clock, how drunk can he be?_

_"No more beer Harry." Zayn almost spits at him in frustration. A normal occurrence I guess. Zayn lights up a cigarette. _

_"We need to get more food; you know I'm a stress eater!" Niall rummages through the pantry and refrigerator._

_"Harry, stop moving." Sadie whines and places her head on his shoulder. He tries to shrug her off._

_"Unless you want to massage me get off my shoulders." Harry takes a sip from the empty bottle. I watch the news and everyone come over to watch the TV; Louis lays still on the floor in shock from today's events. Just as Niall slams the refrigerator door in frustration another plane hits the second tower. We all stare in shock and awe._

9:03 AM The Apartment September 11 2001: Liam

The plane hits the second tower and I look over at Jessica to see her hand delicately placed over her mouth in complete shock. "Oh my God, this is crazy!" Sadie yells in disbelief.

"Babe it's just an F-ing movie!" Harry yells at her in anger from his lack of beer.

"No Harry this is really happening!" Jessica steps up and says irritated by his constant noise.

"Wow, all this time I thought it was just a movie." Harry sighs and again takes a sip from the empty bottle. "Need more beer." He sighs and sets it down. "See this is what happens when I run out of booze, the whole world decides 'today seems like a good day to blow up in every bodies face.'"

"This is what happens when you drink beer, not when you run out." Sadie whines. Everyone stares with frightened eyes at the screen. Jessica surprisingly grabs my hand for support, and out of all this chaos, I smile. She looks up at me and gives me a faint assuring smile, her head is soon buried in the crook of my shoulder. I try and put my arm around her but she quickly moves off my shoulder telling me not now. her hand still lingers on mine. I hear a bang in the kitchen and see Niall rummaging through all the drawers and cabinets for food. Jessica begins to laugh.

"Jessica, I'm sor-" I begin to apologize for all these uncontrollable things but she interrupts.

"Just call me Jess." she says quickly.

"Jess, this day has been rough and crazy would you like me to drive you home?"

"No, my house is near the world trade center, or where it was, so I'm sure it will be crazy going back." she pleads for me to offer for her to stay and I do.

"Do you just want to stay over here?" she nods

"Just until all of this gets sorted out." she smiles and hugs me.

"Who put Louis in the middle of the floor?!" Harry yells angrily from the ground on top of Louis. "Can someone please move him?" he pushes on Louis back to get up and he winces.

"I got it," Louis says weakly. "I'm up." he stands up and move to the couch.


End file.
